Will I Always Love You?
by LandLhoroscope5
Summary: Lets give them something to talk about.. How about Love? Or a broken heart? What can bring Luke and Lorelai back together again after all that has happened between them? Will a night out at KC's bar repair what was broken or possibly make things worse? Lorelai and Luke find their way. One way or another.
1. Chapter 1

Gilmore girls is not mine. All ASP. But I just like to play with it a little! Hope you enjoy.

 ** _Authors Note: My first fan-fiction. I have more to come but would like to see the response I get on this before I invest too much time in it!_**

(Lorelai in Luke's discussing karaoke night at KC's)

So, I started to think by now things were becoming easier between Luke and I. But there are these moments, not THE moments we used to have… but moments that constitute as awkward. If you asked me seven years ago if Luke and I would have this type of relationship, I would say of course not because we never would have gotten together. But in hind sight if we never did get together, these awkward lulls would not come between us. We would still be best friends.

"Tonight Im going over to KC's for some singing in the rain, hair brush in hand, lets see how much I can embarrass my daughter fun!" Lorelai said to Luke.

"Oh.. Ya.. I am not really into that. I don't think I will go."

"No I didn't mean that you had to come. I mean I was just saying. If you want to you should though." Lorelai responded a bit awkwardly.

"Ya I don't know. But maybe. Have fun though. Don't embarrass Rory too much."

"oh.. I haven't embarrassed her enough over the years. Remember Im a cool mom. Ya know a MILF." Why in the world did I just tell Luke I am a MILF. What is wrong with me.

"What is that?"

Lorelai smirked and opted out of this one… too awkward for their own good.

"Mom I love fondly."

Luke smiles. "right.. Well I will see you later."

Lorelai let out an enormous breath she did not realize she was even holding in. This has to get easier she told her self. With what she had in her and got up and left the diner with out even looking back at Luke.

Crap shack

"Rory! I have no idea what to wear to KC's tonight. I feel like I haven't gone out since I was forced out of the house after watching The Ring. Every time the phone rang or the TV was busted I ran like the roadrunner to the other side of stars hallow. I lost so much weight that month."

"Ya.. all five pounds right? It takes probably about ten minutes to get to the other side of stars hallow. Maybe fifteen if you're being slow, but you described yourself as the road runner. Also us Gilmore girls don't run. Drama queen." Rory quipped.

"Oh yes.. Definitely going to embarrass you."

"What?"

"Oh nothing I was telling Luke today about KC's and he told me not to embarrass you too much." Lorelai said.

"Ahhh, now it makes sense, the sudden need to find something nice to wear to KC's. Should've known."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "If you mean I want to look my best while embarrassing you, then abso-fricken-lutley."

In a very sarcastic way Rory responded with "of course, of course.. that's what is most important. Not the fact you told Luke about KC's and knowing Luke, he probably didn't say if he was coming or not so JUST in case, you want to be all Jessica Rabbit for him."

Lorelai was offended. She threw her hand over her heart and squeezed her eyes shut in the most dramatic Lorelai Gilmore fashion. "Ew.. oh my goodness. You did not just compare me to the Looney freak. I am also not that slutty looking. I would at least like to be a Daphne."

"To Luke's Fred? How cute. And Paul Anka is Scooby! Oh Man! Kirk is Shaggy. That be one hell of a Halloween costume."

Lorelai just glared at Rory thinking of something witty to say but nothing came out but a sad serious and regretful tone, "That's never going to happen. Luke and I are over. For good. We are barley friends. Sometimes I wish we never crossed our imaginary line we drew for ourselves years ago. I would still have him the way I did before we ever got together at least."

Rory sighed. "Im sorry mom. I should have just left it alone. I thought you guys were getting better. Friends or close to it. I know it is hard but at least you guys tried. You will become those kind of friends again at some point. For some people that is not even an option. At least you guys are on the right path, you're talking again. You both have your witty banter at times. Sure it isn't the exact same. Things you may have said to him pre-relationship may not be something you would say to him now. "

Lorelai huffed. "Ya. I told him I was a MILF today.. I did not really think that one through."

"ugh.. he asked what it meant didn't he?"

"Of course he did. I don't know why I think that after almost a year of not seeing and speaking to the guy that he all of a sudden doesn't live under a rock and would know this stuff. But he asked and I was stuck and I lied."

"oh jeeze. What did you say? Moon is looking full?"

"No. I said Mom I love Fondly. Ugh yours is so much better."

Rory laughing, "How is mine better? At least yours makes sense."

"Exactly. In our conversation context it was about me embarrassing you at KC's and me being a mom, so it made sense to say that. But when do I ever make sense. I put my wet socks in the oven to dry! I was in a bind and had to think quickly."

"You're worrying over nothing. Its Luke. Now go put on your tight black pants, with the tall black boots and the low cut dark green flowy shirt."

Lorelai listening intently, knowing full well that her daughter was with her when she bought that outfit. Rory telling her mom that she was a MILF and she better buy it or else she would lose her MILF status.

"You love mommy don't you?"

"Ya.. Ya.. go look hot for L- (rory stopped short looking at her mom and saw her give her a look) some guy that will definitely be in awe of you." (she added sweetly, and batted her eye lashes)

Heading to KC's walking through the streets of stars hallow. Little did the two Gilmore girls know that a flannel wearing man was close by them listening and watching their exchanges.

"So are you going to sing me some show tunes, or a little bit of Brittany Spears tonight?" Rory asked her mom.

" Oh come on Rory. You know I'm not that kind of girl. Plus I definitely need a few drinks in me before I serenade you. Hope you still love me after tonight."

"As long as you're not trying to rap to me, I think we will be good."

Lorelai smiled at her daughter mischievously. "mmmm… I've always wanted to be the female version of Eminem."

"Mom. No. Not only are you embarrassing me at that point, but yourself! I'm just looking out for you. People will talk about you for days. Weeks even."

Lorelai starts to sing Bonnie Raitt, in response to Rory "Lets give em something to talk aboutttt…."

Luke finally catches up to them and felt like weighing in on their conversation and letting it be known he knows lyrics, simple as that, right? Thats all he intended, but still poses it as more of a question "How about Love, love, love?"

Is it really that simple?


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thanks to those of you that reviewed! I like to have a little incentive to continue. Hopefully I get more reviews as I go on and get the hang of the writing and website! Here is chapter two! Please, Please, read and review!** **J**

 _ASP takes the cake for Gilmore. Aka I own nothing._

 ** _Chapter Two:_**

Lorelai awkwardly whips her body around, almost plummeting onto the ground as she heard Luke's rendition of the rest of Bonnie Raitt's song. Rory caught her mother by the shoulder and steadied her on her feet without saying a word because what was there to say at this particular moment. Lorelai's mouth hung open for a brief three seconds until she realized she was blankly staring at the man before her.

Rory decided to help her mom out and spoke up with a simple, "Hey Luke."

Hearing Rory's voice brought her mother back to reality and she struggled but mustered up enough voice to say, "Ya… Wh-Wh-What she said. Hey Luke." Lorelai laughed awkwardly.

"Ya, Hi." Luke replied quickly.

The three of them then stood in a silence that felt like an eternity to them, but really was only a few seconds.

Lorelai piped up saying, "What are you doing out here anyways? Thought KC's wasn't your scene?"

Luke stared at her and simply replied, " I never said I was going to KC's. I just saw you guys walking so I figured I would say Hi."

Lorelai was now getting annoyed for some reason. And spat back at him with, "Which you did already."

Lorelai winced right after she said it because it sounded bitchy. Did she intend for it to be that way? As soon as she said it she averted her eyes away from Luke's because she knew they would tell her something she didn't want to see. Probably hurt? Not that I haven't hurt him enough already Lorelai thought. I little attitude should be nothing compared to what I have put him through.

Rory just stared at her mother in disbelief. How and why was she acting like this right now.

Luke just shook his head, "You know what, you guys have a good night. I'll see you around." And with that Luke turned quickly on his heel and walked away from them, and away from KC's.

"MOM! Why were you just so… so.." Rory was trying to find the correct words to say without offending her mother as well.

"Mean, bitchy, ugly, stupid, did I mention mean? Rory I don't know, I don't know what came over me. I just was annoyed and I took it out on him. He just surprised me, is all. With finishing my verse like that." Lorelai sighed and squeezed her eyes shut.

"But mom it was just a song, he was joking around. It being karaoke night at KC's, it was appropriate." Rory stated to her.

"But was it Rory, was it really appropriate for him to finish that? Of all words?" Lorelai questioned.

Rory was not really understanding or following. So she just stared at her mother with a questioning look.

In Lorelai's head she was playing back the verse and his response, " _Lets give them something to talk about, how about love, love, love, love."_ And that was it. **Love.** That word got to her. Especially coming out of his mouth. Maybe he didn't intend for it to mean anything. Maybe he didn't really think much of it. But for her, she thought it was crossing an emotional line where they shouldn't go. Just like her MILF joke. A sexual conversation not to be held between two people that were best friends for years and now ex-lovers.

Lorelai finally answered her daughter saying, "It was nothing, I just was over-reacting. You're right. It's just a song, it's just a verse of a song. And he finished with the last few words. No big deal. Lets just go inside KC's. I need a drink."

Rory with an uneasy voice replied with "Ok, but do you want to go apologize to him? Maybe it will make you feel better."

Lorelai whipped her head around so fast she thought it was going to snap it off her neck. "No Rory. I'm not doing that. I told you we weren't even friends so why bother?"

"Mom come on. You and Luke have been through so much together, you can't just treat him like nothing when you see him, be civil and nice to him one second then like this the next. He deserves an apology."

"Rory, enough. I am a grown woman, I do not need my daughter telling me what I should do about my non-existing relationship with a man that didn't even want to marry me." Lorelai's voice began to crack. The tears will not fall over this she told her self.

Rory took note in the fact that this was not about being friends with Luke. It was about the fact she still loved him and it hurt. Rory could see right through it. Wanting to be friends because she loves him. At least he is partially in her moms life. But then moments like this lashing out on him because friends may all they ever will be and that hurt her mom like hell. And it hurt Rory to see her mom like this.

" Okay mom. How about I buy us a drink. How does that sound?"

"I thought you would never ask. Lets go get drunk and sing our asses off." Lorelai said to her daughter.

Rory smiled, "Well that's an image."

The both of them walked into KC's.

 **Back at Luke's Diner**

Luke paced back and forth in the diner for what seemed like the 100th time. What the Gilmore girls didn't know was the Luke was going to KC's. Luke thought it be nice to get out for a bit. And he would not admit it to a soul but seeing Lorelai wouldn't be so bad. They were becoming friends again, or friend like, or so he thought.

Why would she give me such attitude like that? Luke thought about it over and over, and realized he will never understand the workings of Lorelai Gilmore's brain. He stared at his empty diner and said to himself, "What am I doing? I'm not going to let her keep me away from going out to KC's. If she doesn't like that I'm there she can leave."

And with that he was on a mission to KC's.

 **Authors Note: Please review if you read! I would love some feedback. If you have something you want to see happen suggest it! I can maybe work it into with things I am thinking of. :) Review, Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: sorry for the delay in updating guys. I have been busy with the holidays, shopping and what not. I really have a good place for where I want this story to go. But I also REALLY would like more reviews on if you guys actually are liking it! So please if you are reading just review! Thanks** **J**

 **Again GG not mine!**

As Luke inched closer to opening the doors to KC's his heart was beating faster and faster. He was not sure if he would talk to her or if he would even acknowledge her. But before even setting eyes on her, he could most definitely hear her.

Rory had finally convinced her mom to go up and sing. The Dolly Inspired "I Will Always Love You" blared through the room.

Lorelai Gilmore is many things. Outgoing, funny, caring, but most importantly no matter how hard she wanted to deny it, she wore her heart on her sleeve.

As Luke walked in the door hearing the words coming out of her mouth became platonic, as she stuttered her eyes immediately locked with his _"Bittersweet mem-ories. That's all I'm taking with me. so goodbye, please don't c-ry cry we both know I'm not what you need."_

All Lorelai wanted was to run. Run away as fast as she could but there she stood knowingly pouring her heart out to the man she loved. Everyone could feel the elephant in the room and she knew that. But the quicker the song was done the quicker she could defer all accusations that the song was directed towards Luke.

Lorelai really did not know what came over her. This song was intended for Rory, a fun song, but when someone with a lot of history and emotion walk into the room I guess it is inevitable? But she was Lorelai Gilmore Damn it, she didn't show her raw emotions like that. Not to her daughter, not to her closest friends, and especially not the whole town while her ex-fiance was standing right in front of her eyes locked for a whole two minutes.

Any anger Luke had disappeared and as soon as he saw Lorelai run off the stage he wanted to go after her. She was gone for over fifteen minutes. Luke was watching Rory, and he could tell she looked worried.

"Hey, I uh, know this may sound odd or out of the question, but do you know where your mom went?" Luke struggled to ask Rory.

Rory looked up at him with her big blue un-certain eyes. The ones she gave him when her caterpillar died, the ones she gave him when she came to the diner to tell him that it was not Jess's fault for crashing her car, the same eyes she gave him when she heard that they were engaged.

Simple, uncertain, answer held so many emotions towards the man that was supposed to be her step-father.

"No, I don't." Rory responded as she fiddled with the sweat dripping off her drink.

"I'm, I'm…. just worried about her."

Rory snapped her head up at this. "Ya. Me too. I have been for over a year now. I understand you don't see her like I do anymore. But I was there. I picked up the pieces the first time, then the second time, then the third time." She sounded annoyed.

Luke looked at her with a quizzical look. "The third time?"

Rory sighed. "Not that you probably care or believe it, but the third time. Meaning when she got divorced from dad. Not that she was upset that she didn't have him anymore. Not that she was upset she was alone. She was upset all over again because it wasn't you. Because she never got over you. She jumped at the first sign that someone was showing her commitment. Dad knew it. He even said it. He was tired of being her second choice, and I don't blame him. Not that I agree with half the things my father says or does but this I can not thank him enough for setting this in motion for them to become divorced. And when he finally made it clear to her, she saw it too."

Rory was gifted in her babbling, she got it from her mother. But having a few drinks in her, she definitely did not know when to stop at this moment. Her emotions were getting the better of her and she loved Luke. This was just not the way things were supposed to be.

Before Luke could respond he heard a very angry Lorelai.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. What in the world do you think you are doing right now?"

"ooooo she used the real full name. I'm in trouble." Sarcasm filled the air.

Luke stood awkwardly between the two.

"You bet your ass. I may not have heard your entire conversation here with Senor Cranky Pants, but you better have a reason for talking to him like this, like I cant. I cant do this." Her arms flailed around the three of them.

"Mom this isn't fair. Were you here, were you up on that stage. Every one knows every one saw your look, and his look. For goodness sake. This man was supposed to be my stepfather. And as I recall, and to quote Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, "Luke was kind of like a father figure in my daughters life…Luke and I have had our ups and downs over the years but the relationship with my daughter has never changed"… right? Did I get that right Mom? Oh wait. "Once Luke Danes is in your life, he is in your life forever."

The whole room fell silent. Watching what was happening before their eyes. And Lorelai looked at her daughter in disbelief. How dare she use her own words against her. But what could she say. She couldn't deny all of that. And Lorelai already knew Luke heard those words before. Tears threatened to spill over as the whole town watched.

"Mom. He was supposed to be my stepfather. I can't just overlook that. I will say to him what I think, what I believe to be true even if you don't believe it yourself." And with that Rory took off.

Lorelai's eyes were dripping with tears. She just stood motionless. Still no one in the room said anything. Luke looked at Lane and mouthed "do something."

Lane and Zack jumped on stage and started singing Madonna, of all things. Quickly taking their eyes off of Lorelai.

Luke was not sure if he should say something but there he stood because Lorelai Gilmore still was not making any motions to move or speak.

"You know… we could go back to the diner. I can give you some coffee if you would like?"

Lorelai snapped back to reality once she heard his voice. She contemplated in her head back and forth. But all she did was nod. They walked to the diner in silence. Luke poured her coffee in silence. Lorelai drank her coffee in silence. She finally looked up at him, eyes locking with so much emotion behind them, she was about to say something when someone came through the door.

"Hello, Luke…" she said.

 **Authors note: Please, Please review! I have a few ides of where I want this to go. Im excited to keep going. But at the same time if no one is enjoying it, I would rather not waste my time! Please read and reivew :) Happy Holidays everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello All. Thank you kindly for all the reviews. I really am hoping that you all are enjoying it. I have some idea on where I want to take this but I really want some feedback! The more reviews the better!_**

 ** _Again GG is not mine!_** ** _J_**

Luke and Lorelai turned their heads. In disbelief the both of them breathed out, above a whisper.

"Rachel."

"Um… hi. How's it going. You guys look well… And look like I interrupted something." Rachel said unsurely.

Lorelai waved her hands in the air around her and had complete deja-vu moment of the first time this happened many years ago.. only this time it was worse. This was Luke's ex she was talking to. But she was also Luke's ex. "Uh.. no.. no its fine. I was actually just leaving. Nothing to interrupt here. I was just gonna go head back to the inn. The Dragonfly, my inn. Oh you know it. You showed me it. Duh. So yah im gonna head over there." She laughed nervously and did a face palm.

Eyeing her unconvincingly Rachel asked, "That's how you dress when you work?" As she looked over Lorelai with suspicion at her wardrobe choice of skin tight black pants and a green gorgeous top that showed more cleavage than should be shown at work.

Luke was very uncomfortable. He did not know why Rachel was here, but she had impeccable timing. He was dying to know what Lorelai was going to say. And Rachel's words brought him back to reality, half way at least. With everything that was going on he barley even noticed what Lorelai was wearing and now well… he was having a hard time breathing.

Lorelai made a semi scoffing sound and was about to explain herself when both her and Rachel heard Luke breathing a little heavily.

"Uh.. are you okay?" Lorelai asked.

"Me?... Oh ya.. Im fine. Ju-just. Gre-great." Luke managed to get out in a sarcastic way.

"Okay then. I really should go. Let you two catch up. I'm sure you have a lot to share." Lorelai said as she looked at Luke.

Luke just shook his head at her, without even a goodbye. Lorelai was gone.

"Unbelievable." Luke managed to get out.

"Okay. I'm sorry but what the hell was that?" Rachel asked

"Why are you here?" Luke asked in a very annoyed tone.

"Wow. Uh… I just was in the area and I thought I would stop by and say Hello. I was also reading reviews on the Dragonfly. I really wanted to see what it looked like up and running. Also wanted to get the chance to congratulate Lorelai on it."

"Well this is not a good time." Luke said

"Care to let me in on your big dark secret Clark Kent?" Partially teasing, not realizing what was even going on between him and Lorelai. She really thought they were together, as almost seven years ago she left because she knew that Luke loved her.

Luke sighed, "Rachel, you have been gone for seven years, I haven't talked to you since you last left and you expect me to just unload everything on you. Tell you what is happening in my life like it's no big deal? Well it is a big deal."

Rachel didn't say anything, only started tuning him out when she noticed a picture taped on the wall of him and some young girl, with glasses and very curly hair.

Luke followed her gaze to where she was looking. Once he saw what she was looking at, he sighed and looked back at her. The words came out of no-where.

"I have a daughter. Her name is April." He said in a flat tone.

"A… a.. daughter? Wait… but she's well over seven years old." Rachel said trying to do the math.

Luke knew what she was getting at but he was not ready to go there yet. This alone he didn't feel like talking about. But he was kind of stuck and he knew it.

"That's cause she is."

"Luke, I'm sorry but you need to fill in some blanks here. I am beyond confused. You Luke. Have a daughter. Who is older than seven years old. Which means…Lorelai is not the mother.. You never listened to me seven years ago when I left?"

"Damn it Rachel. I don't want to talk about this, to you of all people. I figured you kind of got the hint." He said almost screaming.

"You really don't need to yell at me. It's not my fault. I truly thought you and Lorelai would be together by now. I mean it's been seven years since I left Luke. I did not mean to come here and cause trouble. I have a husband and a son for goodness sake. I was here to see how you were, how Lorelai was."

Luke looked stunned, "You, you have a son and a husband?"

"You're surprised? Yes Luke, I settled down. I had a family. I thought it was about time. After how I saw the way you looked at Lorelai when I was last here, I knew it was time. They are both amazing. Dan takes good care of us. Me and Charlie."

"Charlie…" Luke repeated still surprised.

"Luke, what's going on? Maybe I can help?"

Luke did not know what to feel. Was it jealousy? Something inside him felt off. But he did not want Rachel. It wasn't that. But he felt it. He was jealous.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai was running frantic, tears pouring out of her eyes. She did not know where she was even running to. She was still in Stars Hallow, that's for sure, as the SH emblem was still on the sidewalk where she stood.

How can Rachel be here she thought. Why now? Now Luke will probably get back together with her. Things will never go back to normal. The pain she felt all those years ago when Rachel showed up the first time just multiplied by a thousand and Lorelai never knew that was even possible.

Lorelai dug in her purse to pull out of her phone. But she could not find it. Checked her jacket pocket. Was not there. Shit. She thought. The last place she was, was Luke's.

"Noooo." She said out loud.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And, well that's it Rachel." Luke said as he got up from the chair. Luke ended up telling her the short version instead of getting into too much detail. Basically consisted of:

 _Nope. I did not listen to you when you left. Waited another three years._

 _Got together. I broke up with her. Got back together._

 _She got into a huge fight with Rory._

 _We got engaged._

 _I had a daughter._

 _I didn't tell Lorelai._

 _She found out._

 _Wedding was postponed because of me._

 _She didn't want to wait anymore._

 _She wanted to elope._

 _I said no._

 _She said now or never._

 _She walked away._

 _Went back to Rory's father that night._

 _They got back together._

 _They got married._

 _Needed a character reference so I asked Lorelai._

 _She wrote it. For April._

 _Lorelai's dad had a heart attack. I went to the hospital._

 _He wasn't there._

 _They got divorced._

 _She started coming back into the diner._

"Okay. Wow. I need a drink. Just listening to that." Rachel cracked. But was completely serious.

"You're telling me." Luke responded.

"Seriously though. Do you have any beer? We can talk more over a drink. Maybe I CAN help you resolve this. Remember I am a girl. While Lorelai and I don't know each other all that well. I do like her, and the last time I was here we got along really well."

Luke pondered this for a moment. "Alright. Ill be back."

Luke returned with two beers for them. When the both heard a phone ringing. Luke thought it was Rachel's, but when she made no move to answer any phone he just said, "Aren't you going to get that?"

"Well Luke, I never fancied being your personal secretary but if you really want me to answer your phone I will?" she quipped.

Luke was short with her. He did not want to joke or banter with her.

"It's not my phone."

The ringing had stopped. Then started again. And again. And again.

Luke was looking everywhere for this phone. He finally found it. Her stool. Under her stool. It was Rory calling. The phone displayed Rory's name. He picked it up and wasn't sure if he should answer it or not. Had it been a year ago he would have. Even with the first call he wouldn't. But this was the fourth call. It could be an emergency.

"I'm assuming Lorelai left it?"

"Ya"

"Well who keeps calling her, it could be an emergency, maybe you should answer it." She said almost reading his mind.

He took a big breath in and answered.

"Hello?"

"Uh… hi? Sorry I think I have the wrong number." Rory said at the familiar voice not sure where to place it.

" No. Uh.. Rory you don't. It's Luke. I'm sorry, your mom was here a little while ago she must have dropped her phone. I found it when it was ringing. I saw that you called her like four times. I wasn't sure if it was an emergency so I felt like I should answer. But your voice doesn't sound urgent or concerned so I guess I just violated your mothers privacy and I'm going against my own rules of my diner by talking on the phone."

All Rory could hear were her mothers words, Luke rant Luke. Rory smiled at how concerned he was. He was nervous she could tell.

"Luke it's fine. Don't worry about it. Your secret is safe with me. I will not tell anyone how big of a softie you are. I will also not tell anyone about how you of all people broke the no cell phone rule in the diner. Taylor would have a field day with that one."

"Ya… ya.. so I don't know where you are. But maybe you should come grab your Mom's phone before she goes crazy looking for it."

Rory was in Stars Hallow, in fact she was at home. But she knew her mom would go back on her own to get the phone once she knew it was missing. so Rory decided to fib a little. Maybe she could pull a parent trap type of thing she thought laughing at herself a little.

"Actually, I'm not in the area, I just didn't like how things ended with mom and wanted to talk to her. But I see she was talking to someone else, rightfully so. Ill talk to her tomorrow."

"It's not what you think Rory. There was no talking. But I'll see you around."

And with that Luke hung up the phone.

As Lorelai was rounding the corner she could see Luke and Rachel at the counter. Three bottles of beer on the counter. Who had the second one she thought in her head. Was it Rachel? Did she finish her first one and did he offer a second one making her stay longer? Or did Luke have the second one because he was having such a great time with her. She feared the tears were going to spill over when she walked through the door.

Luke still had Lorelai's phone in his hand. When he hit the home button it took him to her home screen on her phone. There was a picture of her and Rory on it. He smiled. Then he noticed a small icon on the screen that looked like a pause/play button. He could see some words scrolled across the bottom of the phone next to the icon but not the full words. He hit the button to press play. He had no idea it was a song. He was in shock. The words that filled the room were the ones he danced to with her at his sisters wedding.

Rachel's ears perked up.

"Ohh. I love this song. Its so sweet." She gushed.

Lorelai took a deep breath and walked through the door. The words hit her like a ton of bricks. And Luke's head snapped up and made direct eye contact with her glossy already puffy eyes.

 _I rode the pain down  
Got off and looked up  
Looked into your eyes  
The lost open windows  
All around  
My dark heart lit up the skies_

Lorelai's plan of not crying in front of him or Rachel went out the window. Tears were inevitable. She was giving the term cry me a river a whole new meaning she thought. The tears were unstoppable.

 _Now that I've worn out_ _  
_ _I've worn out the world_ _  
_ _I'm on my knees in fascination_ _  
_ _Looking through the night_ _  
_ _And the moon's never seen me before_ _  
_ _But I'm reflecting light_

Lorelai sniffled and her eyes floated to Rachel, then to the ground. She didn't know what to do. She knew the song was playing from her phone, which means Luke opened her phone? She started to get mad. How dare he! But then memories of dancing at Liz's wedding came flooding back to her and she could not handle it. She squeezed her eyes tight to help reminisce on the good times.

Rachel had no idea what was going on. But the force and strong emotion in the room was enough to knock her over. She was patiently waiting for one of them to say something. Anything.

Lorelai sighed and finally blubbered out "When you're done with my phone mail it to me. I can't be here right now." She turned to run out the door.

Luke came back to his senses and shut the song off and in his mind he was telling himself to go after her but his feet were glued to the ground.

Rachel spoke up and said, "What in the hell just happened here. You would have to cut the tension with the fricken knife in this room."

"Will you just go away! My goodness, you are literally here for a whole entire play by play. I gave you the story. I told you my screw ups. You're happily married now with a son, why do you care. Just shut up!" His jealousy hit again as he said that. He knew what it was. She was married, and had a child with someone who she loved. And it didn't take her eight plus years to get there. And he was mad at her for that. He waited for Rachel time and time again. Then Lorelai came. Then he waited for Lorelai. Now all of a sudden Rachel, of all people have it together?

"Wow. I'm just going to go. I was just trying to help. Just because I have a life and moved on doesn't mean I stopped caring about you and where you ended up. You're a good guy Luke. You and I weren't meant to be. But you and Lorelai? Now that, that's a different story."

"I'm sorry Rachel. So much has happened in the last twelve hours I don't know what to think anymore."

She sat there silently. Knowing he had more to say.

"It… It was a stupid song. We danced to it, at my sisters wedding. It was the first time I ever danced with her. I asked her to my sisters wedding. It was to start us, it did. It did start us. She wasn't fully aware what I was doing, but she finally caught on. We weren't actually dating yet. Still friends, but just hovering over the line. I knew it, she knew it. I guess we always were huh?"

"When a friend goes shopping with your credit card to buy something for your girlfriend and also buys you clothes, then continues to dress you, I think it's safe to say you were always hovering. Plus, I knew you had the horoscope still. I saw it in your wallet. That was the final push for me to leave."

"Rachel, you never told me that."

"What was I supposed to say? I said what I had to, what you did with it was your choice. You waited. Now look where you are. I'm gonna go back to my hotel room." She stood to get up. She grabbed her purse.

Before she opened the door she turned back to Luke, "Don't wait to long okay?" She spoke the familiar words, she once did seven years ago.

Luke shook his head, how in the world did he get to this place yet again.

"For what?" but he knew damn well what she meant, he knew it seven years ago, and he knew it now.

"To go after her. Go. Talk. Return her phone and for your own safety don't go through her phone again unless you want something chopped off."

"You've painted a lovely picture for me. Thanks."

"Bye Luke. I'll see you around."

"Bye Rachel."

And with that, both of his ex's were gone.

Authors Note: **_I think this chapter may have been a little bit longer, but I really hope you liked it! I really, really, would like more reviews and feedback! Read and Review! There will definitely be more if you do_** ** _J_**

 ** _Thank You all to those that have been following my story! Happy Holidays._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Sorry for the delay in update! I had been busy with work and life! But I am happy to say I am back to writing again. I really would like more reviews though! If you really enjoy this piece please let me know so I have the incentive to continue. The more reviews I get the more I want to write!**

Crap Shack:

"Can you believe it? I walk in and there SHE was listening to that song, with him."

"Mom, you must be missing some pieces here."

"Oh really? Having beer bottles all over the counter? What is there to miss?"

"Need I remind you that you drank tequila, all night with Dad? This could be very innocent."

Lorelai completely forgot about her all night hang out with Christopher and the tequila. Luke had made her an ice rink the next day, and all she did was lie to him. The past was coming to haunt her even though it was completely irrelevant now. For some reason this piece of forgotten information was making her upset. Christopher was always the problem. Always. How did she overlook this. How did she go to him of all people?

"Mom? You still in there some where?"

"I screwed up, I screwed up big time Rory. Luke, he was the one. He has always been the one. He was the one when I walked into the diner begging for coffee and I gave him that ridiculous horoscope. He was the one when he made you mashed potatoes for a week, he was the one when he came to your caterpillars funeral, he was the one when he came to your graduation and birthday parties and made you cake! He was the one when he moved you in to college! He was the one when I told him to go to hell because Jess crashed your car. He was the one when I was with Max, and he was with Rachael. When he was with Nicole getting married. He was the one when he came to the hospital for Dad BOTH times even though I was married to Christopher, he still showed up! How do I overlook this, how do I let him go now? Why is it so hard to keep what I really want?" Lorelai was a blubbering mess at this point. And as for Rory, seeing her mother so upset, she could not help but shed some tears too.

"Mom… come on. Don't beat yourself up about this. Dad has always been an issue for your relationships. It's just how it has been. I think the problem is that this time around Luke was really THE one and Dad for you is a security blanket, you had him there. You knew Dad would always be there as… well, your back up. I know it sounds bad. But its true. Before you and Luke got together, there was always this amazing possibility that you may end up with Luke and you always had him too. But once you guys crossed that line, you already had him. The only other person you felt you could turn to was Dad. As much as you may hate to admit it, before you and Luke were together, you did not care as much about relationships, you didn't care if they really ended because you knew where you would end up. You knew all along. It was always Luke. The fear of being with Luke was losing him, and now that you lost him you went to the only other thing you knew and that's Dad. You did screw up mom. But there is no saying Luke still doesn't love you."

"Explain Rachel then."

"She could've just came for a visit. Don't read into something you know nothing about."

"You're really trying to turn all Dr. Phil on my ass aren't you?"

"Is it working?" Rory smiled.

"Maybe."

"So Katie what's your next move going to be?"

"I don't know, where's Hubbel?"

What Lorelai didn't know was that Luke had been siting on her porch waiting for an appropriate time to knock on the door. He did not want to interrupt, then he realized he was eves dropping, which also felt just as rude. But there he continued to remain. Once he heard Lorelai respond to Rory with this movie reference, it brought him back to when Lorelai called him, upset that they had broken up and all she talked about on her voicemail was Katie and Hubbel.

Luke mustered up as much confidence as he could and pushed through the house saying.

"He's right here."

Lorelai's mouth hung open and Rory just smiled.

"Well… Look at the time, I should be going.. to you know a yoga class, or visit Lane. Yeah. Visit Lane. Yoga class, what am I talking about? Rory Gilmore doing yoga? I'm going to go. You two, just stay put. Talk. Words. Laugh, cry… But wait don't cry too much. Like cry tears of joy, ya know?"

"I think you have forfeited the crown of being Dr. Phil." Lorelai said with a ridiculous look.

Rory smirked a bit cause she could sense her mothers humor was coming back a little bit. "Just… don't give up. Not now. Ill see you guys later." Rory said leaving the two of them behind, with their own thoughts, own words, and many ghosts that haunted the space they were in. Memories in this house, their house came flooding back to both of them as they stared at one another not sure what to do or say next.

 **Author's note: This Chapter was a bit shorter! But I have more I want to share with you all! Please read and review. Let me know where you would like to see it go. What else you may want me to incorporate! Review, review!**


End file.
